


Sweater Weather

by WitheringStrider



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: ABO, ABO dynamics, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Mentions of past child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringStrider/pseuds/WitheringStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I'm writing a song fic. Yay!</p><p>It's literally all fluff and a little smut. I'm super excited to be writing it.</p><p>This story is NOT in chronological order, and cliff hangers will remain cliff hangers unless I feel like adding to them in one-offs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And all I am is a Man

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! First chapter! Woohoo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Rhys meet

In through the nose, out through the mouth. In through the nose -

Jack swears softly when the music coursing into his ears is stopped by the notification sound on his phone. He quickly removes it from its holster and stares at the screen. He makes a small growling noise when he sees the bad news his secretary has forwarded him - really R&D? Couldn't you not fuck up for one _hour_? - and begins hammering away at the screen with his thumbs, quickly formulating a reply.

That is, until suddenly he's tripping over something tall and lanky and how could he have _possibly_ missed it. When his shoulder meets the grass painfully, he groans, rolling over quickly and assessing the damage done to his shirt. He looks up when he hears swearing. He ran over a person. _An entire person_!

Jack mutters an apology, knowing that it's his fault. He hates apologizing. It's so dumb.

The kid he'd trampled is rolling over and sitting up, hissing softly.

“Sorry, Kiddo, I wasn't paying attention - “ Jack starts, but the kid isn't even looking at him and his words are dripping venom.

“Damn fuckin’ right you weren't paying attention! I ain't exactly _small_ , you blind _asshole_ , how could you miss me?!” he spits, and Jack is immediately drawn to this littlle, lanky spitfire. “You probably threw my calibration out of whack, _you should pay for that_.”

When the kid looks up, his anger quickly dissipates into fear when he notices _just_ who he's talking to.

“H-Handsome Jack!” he squeaks out, standing up quickly and shifting. “I-I'm so sorry, Sir, I - “

“Whoa, there, Kiddo. You're fine. I said it was _my_ fault,” Jack states. Now that they're both standing, he can really get a good look at this kid. Lanky, all leg, but still shorter than himself. Robot arm - odd, but interesting - and mismatched eyes. A pretty face to accompany the very attractive body. And obviously an omega, Jack can smell it on him.

The kid squirms where he stands under Jack’s intense stare. Jack didn't even realize he was staring. He quickly tears his eyes away from the way the kid’s tight shorts hug his hips just right, and how that shirt is just a _little_ too short, revealing a tiny belly button.

“What's your name, Kid?” Jack asks, an eyebrow raised at how the kid jumps slightly when he talks.

“Rhys. It's Rhys,” he replies quickly. At least he's not stuttering anymore.

“Alright, Rhysie, how much is it to get that arm of yours calibrated?”

Rhys looms taken aback at Jack’s words.

“You don't really - I mean - I-I can save up for it, it's fine, Sir.”

Jack tuts.

“Kitten, I'm _Handsome **Goddamn** Jack_ , I'm fuckin’ **_loaded_** , so how about you tell daddy how much he needs to dish out to pay to get your pretty little arm fixed, eh?”

Rhys shudders, quickly pulling out a card that he keeps on him of his repair guy - some dip named Scooter.

“Yeah, no. I ain't payin’ for some low-end mechanic to fuck up that beautiful piece of machinery. You can get that shit fixed up with one of my _personal_ mechanics, eh, cupcake? Whataya say?”

“I-I couldn't - “ Rhys starts, but Jack quickly cuts him off.

“Pumpkin, your arm will work better than the day you got it.”

Rhys nods quickly, realizing that the most wealthy man in the world was _not_ going to take “no” for an answer.

Jack writes down the number for his mechanic - and his own personal cell phone number.

“Call this guy, tell him Handsome Jack told you to call. If he gives you any trouble, direct him to me. And call me sometime, okay, kitten?”

With a sly smirk at how dumbfounded the kid looks, Jack returns to his jog, a small chuckle coming from deep in his chest.


	2. I Want the World in my Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tells how he became CEO

Rhys toys with the cup of coffee in his hands, enjoying the warmth under his fingers against the chill of the air. Jack had brought him to this super fancy restaurant, and they had the air blasting, and he's already always cold, so now he's freezing.

Jack is looking intently at the menu with a pair of reading glasses on. The first time Rhys had seen them, he'd giggled and called Jack old. Jack had punished him for that - not in a bad way. In the bedroom. _Eyebrow wiggle._

Rhys already knows that Jack will order two of what he's getting, because the man never listens to him, but that's okay, because so far Rhys has liked everything Jack has ordered for him. Rhys thinks it's an alpha thing, taking control of the situation. Rhys thinks that that's okay, too.

Once the waiter has come back and Jack places their order, Rhys takes a sip of his coffee before talking.

“Tell me about how you got to be big, bad CEO of Hyperion,” he says after a moment, tilting his head slightly to the side. He knows that if he immediately goes into “cute-mode”, Jack won't deny telling him.

Jack closes his eyes as he takes off his glasses and slides them neatly into their case and his pocket. When he opens them, his piercing gaze is immediately placed upon Rhys.

“Pumpkin, everyone knows that story,” he states matter-of-factly.

Rhys frowns a little at how cocky Jack’s voice is.

“I know the story everyone _else_ knows. I want to know the _real_ story.”

Jack raises an eyebrow. Over the course of their dating experience, his little omega had gone from timid and shy, to the cocky little thing in front of him. He much prefers this little spitfire.

“The real story, eh? Alright, I can give you the real story, but don't go around blabbing it to your friends, you hear?”

Rhys nods eagerly, quickly leaning over the table to get close.

“Okay, so before I ran Hyperion, it was actually on this satellite called Helios, out in space, right? Off of this weird ass planet, Pandora - “

“Jack!” Rhys interrupts, his eyebrows knitted together. He's pouting.

“What is it, pumpkin?” Jack asks, unable to keep the shit-eating grin from his face.

“The _real_ story. Stop being an asshole.”

Jack chuckles deep in his chest, and Rhys throws his spoon at him. Jack puts it back down on Rhys’ side of the table.

“Alright, alright, calm your pretty little ass down, I'll tell ya,” Jack says teasingly, his hands up in defeat.

Rhys nods seriously and crosses his arms over his chest, waiting for Jack to tell the true story.

“Growing up, my Pops always said I'd be his heir and get the company, since he wanted it to be kept in the family. I was constantly training with guns, working hard to make him proud, impress him… but I was never good enough, you know? He always expected more. And I couldn't give him that.

“So he and my Ma had another kid, his name’s Timothy. And he bent to Pops’ every whim, doing everything he wanted. But not because he had the willpower. The poor kid was _terrified_ of Pops. For good reason. He saw what he did to me.

“So Pops was gonna give him the company instead, but both Timtams and I knew he'd run the company into the ground. He's too soft, too scared, y’know? He ain't fit to keep a company.

“The first time Pops ever laid a finger on Timtams was the last day he saw the light of day. He'd barely fuckin’ touched him, and I immediately picked up my favourite pistol and aimed it at his stupid goddamn face.

“I think I told him ‘You shouldn't have done that,” or something stupid, like they do in movies, before I blew his fuckin’ brains out.”

Rhys is taken aback by how this story is going, but he doesn't say anything. He feels like Jack has needed to get this out for some time.

“Pops hadn't finalized the paperwork for his will, so I was still getting the company. I uh, I made the shooting seem like an accident, even though everyone knew it was me. I brought a stupid thieving bandit into my house and shot him, too. Made it look like I had to kill him for killing my Pops. Self defense or some shit.”

Jack takes a sip from his drink. Expensive bourbon. Rhys likes the way it smells.

“So after my Pops was dead, I inherited Hyperion, and I made Timtams work right below me, so I could keep an eye on him. My bodyguard, Wilhelm, is his bodyguard, too.”

Rhys senses the story is over, and reaches across the table with his flesh hand to rest it on top of Jack’s.

“You never told me you had a little brother,” he says softly.

Jack snorts loudly.

“Yeah, I tend to not tell people, because we look alike, so he sits in my chair while I'm gone. He's there right now.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Can we freak him out when we get done eating? You know, whenever this expensive ass restaurant decides to serve us our expensive ass meal.”

Jack laughs out loud.

“What did you have in mind, pumpkin?”


	3. I Hate the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex on the beach is not exactly a good idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaaaaaaah sorry this took so long!!!

Rhys had known that sex on the beach was a terrible idea, he just hadn't known just how bad of an idea it was.

Until he and Jack tried it.

The sex wasn't _bad_ , not really. It was actually quite nice and the Alpha had no problem with getting the omega to scream his name, so all was good.

And then Jack’s knot began to swell.

Suddenly, Rhys is freaking out because Jack’s knot is sending shooting pain through his hole.

Which doesn't usually happen.

“Jack, Jack, what the fuck, what the _fuck_ is going on?!” he all but screams, trying to pull himself off the usually-pleasurable fill of his boyfriend’s knot.

“Rhysie, whoa, Rhysie, baby boy, please calm down before you pull my knot off with ya. I feel it, too. We must've gotten some sand up in ya’,” Jack says, nonchalant as ever. It makes Rhys want to punch his stupid, smug face.

“Well it's painful as fuck, okay?! It hurts and we're never fucking on the beach again, got it?” Rhys orders. Jack just squeezes his hips softly and pushes his nose into the omega's hair.

“That's okay, baby boy. We don't have to do anything you don't want to. Just don't try to tear my knot off again, ‘kay, pumpkin?”

Rhys elbows Jack with his flesh arm. Then he throws sand up to hit Jack in his stupid face.

And then it gets all in his hair and he immediately regrets the decision.

“Don't make me tie you up, buttercup. I can still do that while we're connected.”

Rhys just whines and resorts to flopping down in the sand. He pouts and doesn't say another word for the whole time they're connected.

Once Jack’s knot goes down, Rhys is quick to run to their condo to clean himself out and the struggle us real to get the grains from his hair. Jack is quick to join him in the bathroom, moving to relieve himself in the toilet before going into the shower with his mate, because the little spitfire would throw such a _bitchfit_ if Jack peed on him.

But it _hurts_.

The sudden pain running through his junk makes Jack’s urine stream stop as he howls in pain. This makes Rhys open the shower door to look at him and raise an eyebrow.

“What the fuck is your problem?” he asks, annoyed.

“It's in my dick! There's sand in my dick!” Jack shouts at his omega, who snorts at him and giggles.

“You're the one that laughed at the pain in my ass when you knotted me. Karma is a bitch.”

Jack whines and presses his forehead against the wall.

“Asshole,” he mutters.


	4. But I Stand in California with my Toes in the Sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaa this chapter made me smile the whole time I was writing it!!

Rhys sighs softly, resting his head on his hand as he pours over the paperwork on his desk. It seems that Jack had threatened and fired far too many people this quarter. So much work that they don't have enough people to take care of.

He feels his gaze being drawn up to look at the door to Jack’s office. His boss - and lover - had told him to do his work outside for the time being, even dragging the PA’s desk out into the hall for him. He has no idea why, but sometimes he can hear curses and loud bangs coming from the other side of the wood.

Forcing his eyes back down to the paper he'd been filing, Rhys feels his vision blur. He whines and sits up, pressing his palms into his eyes, and rubbing, before reaching into one of his drawers for a pair of glasses.

Glasses Jack had no idea about and will never know about. Because he only needs them sometimes, so they're easy to hide.

Focusing once again on the papers on his desk, the boy taps his pen against his desk rhythmically, when suddenly the door bursts open with no warning and Rhys has no chance to pull off his glasses before he's staring at Jack with wide eyes through his lenses.

“Rhysi - h-ha-ho-hoooooly fuck, Kiddo, are those _glasses_?” the older man stops to smirk widely at his PA, whom promptly tears the plastic frames from his face. He walks slowly over to the kid’s desk.

“Why didn't you tell me you needed glasses, Kiddo?” he asks, his tone not necessarily mocking. He lifts a leg and sits easily on the corner of Rhys’ desk.

“Because I don't need them _all the time_ , therefore you didn't need to know, so _drop it,_ ” Rhys shoots back, his face burning. He delicately folds them and sets them in his drawer before slamming it shut.

Jack reaches up and cards a hand through Rhys’ hair, humming softly. “I like ‘em, Rhysie. Don't be embarrassed.”

Rhys just scowls, refusing to look up at the CEO.

Jack stands, walking and round Rhys’ desk to pull his chair away from the piece of furniture.

“Come on, Rhysie, baby. I've got something to show you that I _know_ you'll like.”

Rhys rolls his eyes, standing up and gazing up at his lover through his lashes.

“Is that so? Is it that diamond pony I asked for?”

“I got you a diamond pony,” Jack retorts quickly.

“ _Butt Stallion_? No. I want my own diamond pony that I can name so it won't be something so _ridiculous_ ,” Rhys snorts. Jack just laughs, placing a hand on Rhys’ hip and leading him to the doorway of his office.

Rhys is in awe before he even steps over the threshold.

Jack had somehow managed to set up projectors to make a beautiful beach scene on the walls of his office and moved all of the furniture out of the way, save for some lawn chairs and beach towels.

Rhys turns his gaze up to Jack’s face, whose smile just keeps widening.

“Why did you do this?” the boy asks softly, dropping his eyes again and resting his head on his lover’s chest.

“You've been working too hard, baby boy. You need some time to relax.”

Rhys smiles softly.

“And, besides, there's no sand. I figured this time we could have sex on the beach _right_ ,” Jack states triumphantly, and the younger man just gives a small giggle and pushes lightly on his chest.

“Of course you did.”


	5. Use the Sleeves of my Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-heat is hard

Rhys whines, pressing himself into the couch of Jack’s penthouse. Jack had told him to stay there while he dealt with a breach in security.

But it _had_ been a few days - why is it taking so long? - and they both had known that his heat was coming. And now it’s almost here, and Rhys doesn't feel safe, and Jack still isn't home.

Rhys gets up on his wibbly-wobbly legs, giving a small sniffle as he slowly makes his way to Jack’s bedroom. He grabs one of Jack’s sweaters before curling up on the older man’s large mattress. Rhys always assumed that King is the largest size of mattress, but Jack got his specially made. It's seriously the largest bed that Rhys has ever seen in his life. Not that he'd seen many, but...

Rhys pulls off his own shirt before tugging on Jack’s sweater, pulling the sleeves down over his hands and putting his hands over his face. He breathes deeply, trying to calm his fluttering heart and make himself feel okay. He can feel the need slowly rising up his spine.

When his phone rings, Rhys almost doesn't reach to pull it from his pocket, until he notices it's Jack ringtone. He fishes out his cell, quickly answering the call and pressing the small object to his ear.

“Ja-aaaack…” he whines out, laying down with side of his face that does not have the phone pressed down onto the covers.

“I know, baby boy,” Jack says softly, in a soothing tone. It helps Rhys calm down. “Guess who’s almost home?”

“You…? You're almost home?” Rhys asks softly, almost afraid to get hopeful. He squirms a little in his place.

“Yeah, Rhysie. I'm in the elevator. I'm almost there. Just hold on a little longer, and I'll take care of you, I promise.”

Rhys nods, but then he notices Jack can't see him, so he croaks out an “Okay.”

Moments later, Jack opens the door to his penthouse, his nostrils immediately flooded with the scent and pheromones of an omega that is on the verge of heat. Before he gets pulled into the frenzy of hormones and sex, he forces himself to go to the kitchen to grab water and food, so that he can make sure he keeps his omega’s strength up.

“Rhysie~” he says in a sing-songy voice, and the omega leaps up at the sound of his voice, rushing over and colliding with the solid body of his partner.

“Jack, Jack, Ja-aaaaack…” Rhys whines, rubbing his face on Jack’s chest. Trying to get the alpha’s scent on him.

“Whoa, baby boy. Okay. You're okay. C’mon, lay down…” Jack mumbles soothingly, leading Rhys back over to the bed and setting the items in his hands on the bedside table.

When he gets Rhys to lay down, he notices something that makes him smirk.

“Is that my favourite sweater, Rhysie?”


	6. Let's Have an Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100% fluff  
> Please enjoy

Being outside of the city is weird, to Rhys. He's never left the hustle and bustle of the area surrounding Hyperion, even when he was little.

Jack, on the other hand, is no stranger to being out in the wilderness. “Wilderness” being used loosely, as they're just at one of his little vacation spots. For their first official long-term vacation, Jack had decided to bring Rhys to his cabin in the woods, where he usually goes to hunt.

It's their first night here, and Rhys is in awe at just how quiet this place is. No people talking, no children screaming, no dogs barking. Just the sounds of crickets and birds and the leaves rustling when a breeze rolls by. He's perfectly fine with leaving the windows open to listen, but it seems that every time Jack tries to get him to go outside, the younger man has some sort of excuse to stay in.

After a lovely supper - which Jack had made because how does this kid stay so _damned_ skinny when all he eats is microwavable meals? - Jack watches as his omega washes the dishes, studying his frame, before speaking.

“Why don't you want to go outside?” he asks, his voice not teasing or hurtful, merely curious, but his words still make Rhys freeze.

“I never said that,” the boy shoots back, turning away from his lover and focusing on the plate in his hands.

“Rhysie, you're avoiding leaving the cabin, and you have been all day,” Jack states, rising from his seat. “Why won't you go outside with me?”

Rhys just shrugs a little and tries to avoid answering.

“Rhys,” the Alpha’s voice booms, no-nonsense and authoritative. Rhys jumps and quite nearly drops the plate in his hands, turning to face Jack.

“I-I…” the boy starts, his voice unsure. He nibbles at his lip. “What if a bear, or, or something…?”

Jack stops for a moment, giving Rhys a look that the boy can't quite pinpoint, before his warm, booming laughter fills the entire cabin.

“Rhy-y-ysie, babe, sweetcheeks, there ain't no bears around here!” the man chokes out between bouts of chuckles. “Even if there were, you know Daddy carries at the very least his prized pistol at all times to protect you, baby.”

Rhys pauses.

“Did you just call yourself Daddy?”

“Well, yeah. You obviously ain't gonna call me it.”

“I'll call you Daddy.”

Jack smirks softly, going over to Rhys and kissing his head softly.

“Finish the dishes, and then we’re going outside,” the older man says softly into the soft locks.

“B-but - “ Rhys starts, before Jack covers his mouth with his hand.

“Nah-ah, nope. You're going outside with me. You'll love it, I promise.”

Rhys sighs, prolonging the amount of time he can do the dishes as long as possible while Jack gathers a few things, running in and out of the cabin restlessly. Once the last dish has been washed, Rhys dries off his hands, walking over to the doorway and looking out into the darkness of the night.

Jack is out there, setting up a blanket with a small, battery-powered lantern. He looks up when he hears footsteps, and beams at his younger lover as he approaches.

“Come look at the stars with me, Rhysie.”

Rhys just nods, moving over and taking a careful seat on the blanket. Jack hurries inside one last time, leaving Rhys in a minor panic at being left alone outside, before returning with one of his sweaters and forcing it over Rhys’ head to keep him from getting cold.

Once that job is done, Jack lays back on the blanket, sprawling out and looking up. Rhys slowly copies his movements, before Jack reaches over to turn off the lantern. Gazing up, they both see millions and millions of stars, a sight that Rhys has never seen before.

“Wow…” the boy murmurs softly, unaware of the wonders of the world.

“Have you never seen stars, Rhysie?” Jack asks, not looking away from the sky above him.

“Well, no. The city has too much light pollution. You can't see stars there.”

Jack goes quiet for a moment, and they hear a twig snap and a small sniffling noise. Rhys squeaks and sits up immediately, whereas Jack is slower, turning on the lantern once again.

What they see is another new thing for the city boy.

It's a deer. No, it's three deer. A doe and two fawns.

Rhys goes still as the mother looks in their direction when Jack begins to stand slowly. Rhys’ eyes snap to his figure before going back to watching the animals again.

Jack reaches over the side of his truck, which is very close nearby because Rhys had begged him to park close to the cabin, and pulls out a handful of berries. He slowly approaches the doe, whose eyes are locked on the large man and his hand. She snuffles at his skin, then the berries, before taking a small mouthful and chewing them.

Rhys smiles widely as the fawn get closer to Jack to investigate, and soon all three are feeding off the berries in his hand.

Once his hand is empty, however, they lose interest, and walk away.

“What kinds of berries were those?” Rhys asks as Jack takes a seat next to him once again, wiping his hand on the blanket.

“They're from the forest around here. I won't touch them, but I've seen the deer eat them, so I figured they'd be a good distraction if a male came along and didn't like us in his territory,” Jack says, laying down once again. Rhys follows suit. “I didn't think there'd be any fawn this late in the season. She must be late.”

Rhys just stares at Jack for a moment before resting his head on the man’s chest and looking back up at the stars.

“Thank you for bringing me out here, Jack.”

“No problem, Kiddo.”


	7. Head in the Clouds but my Gravity Centered

Rhys leans his head back against Jack’s shoulder from his place in the older man’s lap, letting out a quiet sigh of boredom. He'd been hoping this meeting wouldn't be as tedious as the last one.

That didn't work out, as it seems. Totally, entirely _boring_.

Rhys feels his mind start to wander, but he doesn't even try to reign it in. The man on the other side of the table’s dull, monotonous voice is simply going to drive him mad if he keeps trying to focus on it!

So he lets himself daydream. It's been a few days since he and Jack had fooled around, and Rhys is a bit pent-up, so it doesn't take long for his daydream to turn… _naughty_.

A squeeze to his hip brings Rhys back to the real world all too soon, and he gives a pouty look up at Jack. He's very glad that the large table is hiding his lower half, though.

Jack mumbles something about notes and the taking of said notes, and Rhys feels his pout grow as he moves his clipboard on the table to scribble stuff down as he hears it.

Rhys changes to a different piece of paper when the man starts going over a previous point, one he already has notes on, and doodles a lewd drawing onto the page, with various phrases he knows he's known for yelling out when Jack is deep in him, filling him up and knotting him. 

He smirks when he feels Jack stiffen behind him, and he knows Jack’s seen his drawing.

Covering it with the old paper, Rhys is about to go back to taking his notes when he feels Jack palm at him through his work pants. He stiffens and shudders a little.

So Jack wants this to be a game?

Rhys is sure he’s going to win.

He doesn't.


	8. Touch my Neck, and I'll Touch Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sin. Sin, I tell you! Sinnnnnnnn!

Rhys whines as he presses his face into the pillows on Jack’s bed. Where is he? He'd promised to be home by now.

Reaching for his phone, Rhys gives a resigned sigh as he moves to call Jack when he hears the older man walk in through his front door.

Rhys smiles and perks up, getting up and hurrying to the door of the bedroom.

“Jack! You're home!”

Jack just nods, not even looking in Rhys, direction, which makes the younger man a bit disappointed. He'd dressed all nice and pretty for him, why won't he look?

“Jaaaaaaack!” Rhys whines.

“What, buttercup?” Jack asks, not turning around yet. Rhys sighs.

“Daddy~?”

This gets Jack's attention. Finally.

The man turns, blinking slowly as he takes in the sight of his omega before him.

The majority of Rhys’ legs are covered by violet and navy striped stockings, with lace and a bow at the tops. Small spandex shorts hug the boy’s hips just right, tight in all the right places. On his torso, however, is one of Jack’s favourite button-down shirts, only buttoned in the middle. Three sizes too big and hanging off of one shoulder. His weight is shifted to the right and his left foot is slightly elevated behind him as he grips the doorway and tilts his head at his lover.

The sight makes the alpha hunger, and not exactly for food.

“Was my baby boy good today?” he asks as he moves closer, hands out to touch at the omega’s sides. Rhys just wiggles his hips and rotates in Jack's grip, putting his small hands over Jack’s larger ones to make sure his grip is at least a little tight before leading him into the bedroom.

“I was _so_ good, Daddy, so good!” Rhys says, smirking softly as he lets go of Jack’s hands. He crawls up onto Jack’s bed slowly, making sure to arch his back in that way that Jack likes, where he pushes his plush rump up into the air, showing it off.

Jack gives an appreciative hum deep in his chest, smirking softly. He takes one hand and smacks Rhys’ ass. Not hard, just enough to make a nice sound and watch the flesh jiggle.

Rhys pouts at him.

“Okay, baby boy, off with the clothes. Don't want me tearing those pretty little garments, do ya’?” Jack says. 

Rhys rolls over to sit, slowly unbuttoning the shirt he has on before shrugging it off. He purrs as he does so.

The next to come off are the stockings, pulled off nice and slow, revealing the long, smooth legs underneath.

Jack loves those legs.

When Rhys raises himself onto his knees to pull down the spandex shorts, Jack feels his breath catch in his throat when he sees the bright yellow, lacy briefs underneath.

This kid is trying to kill him.

Rhys leaves the underwear on as he pulls the shorts off, standing from the bed and sauntering over to where Jack had moved back a few steps. He coaxes Jack easily to get the shirt pulled off over his head, and he quickly nuzzles his face into the Alpha’s chest, purring against the flesh.

At a small, impatient huff from the older male, Rhys crouches down before kneeling carefully on the hardwood floor. He decides he's done using his hands and skillfully undoes the button of Jack’s pants with his teeth before slowly, tantalizingly, he tugs down the zipper, also with his teeth.

Rhys drags his hands up from where he'd planted them at his sides, gripping a couple of belt loops in his fingers at Jack’s hips before applying gentle pressure to ease them down. He taps his lover’s shin softly with his flesh index and middle finger, requesting he lift his legs to step out of the pants. Once he's out of them, Rhys pulls down his boxers.

He giggles when Jack’s erect cock bobs directly in front of his face. He moves forward to press a gentle kiss directly to the head, making the older man groan softly and the flesh twitch.

Once Jack has stepped out of his boxers, Rhys stands again. He looks up at his alpha and smiles.

Jack really wants to tear those pretty, little briefs off of him, but Rhys beats him to it up pulling them down carefully and stepping out of them.

“How do you want me, Daddy?” Rhys asks, grabbing his flesh arm with his robot one behind his back and swaying back and forth on his heels.

Jack suppresses a shudder.

“Get on your hands and knees. I want your face pressed into the sheets,” Jack orders, his voice a bit strained. Maybe Rhys had pushed him too far with the drawn-out teasing.

The younger male crawls up onto the bed once again, the same way as before. He positions himself with his knees slightly spread, hands up on either side of his head, and his cheek pressed against the sheets.

Since Rhys is an omega, there is no use for lubrication or stretching. His body already knows what to do.

And fuck, is Jack grateful for that.

Jack is on his knees behind Rhys within moments, roughly grasping the smaller male’s hips in his large hands.

The initial penetration is slow, forgiving almost. Despite Rhys’ body knowing what to do, it's only polite to allow the omega to adjust for a few moments before pounding full-force into the tight heat.

And, boy, does Jack want to do so.

Rhys gives a small groan, forcing his body to relax. He can feel Jack’s eyes on him, waiting for permission to continue. Rhys gives a small nod.

Jack is eager to get into his favourite rhythm; long, slow thrusts, borderline painful with the force, but not quite.

Rhys much appreciates this way, as well.

Jack leans over his omega, covering the smaller body with his own. He pants softly into his ear as he picks up his pace.

“Rhy-hy-hysie, bab-by boy…” he starts, wrapping his arms around the small torso under him and pressing a kiss to the shoulder in his face.

“D-Da-addy…?” Rhys questions, turning to rest his other cheek on the sheets, so he can see Jack.

The emotion on the Alpha’s face is something Rhys has never seen before.

Jack’s thrusts stop with him buried to the hilt inside of Rhys.

“I wanna bond with you, Rhysie,” the older man says softly, closing his eyes.

Rhys goes stiff and blinks.

“What?”

“I want to bond with you. I've never wanted to bond with anyone before. You're special. _Mine_. I want you to always be mine.”

Rhys almost wants to cry.

“Really…?”

“Yeah, baby boy. You're special.”

Rhys thinks for one long and hard moment, before giving a firm nod.

“I want to bond with you, too, Jack.”

Rhys is rewarded with Jack pulling out almost all the way, before pile-driving his rock-hard erection back into the tight, wet heat that is Rhys.

The sudden motion makes Rhys cry out, moaning and shuddering when Jack's pace is fast and relentless.

“It's gonna hurt, baby boy,” Jack murmurs, nosing at Rhys’ bonding site, where the omega’s scent is strongest. Behind his neck.

Rhys shudders and purrs softly.

“I-I know, please…”

Jack opens his mouth, lining up a pair of canines before biting down. Hard.

Rhys cries out, this time not in pleasure, but in pain, as Jack’s teeth sink into his most sensitive flesh, drawing blood. A constant stream of swears and curses flows from his lips.

After the initial bite, Jack pulls away, before moving to lap the blood away from his omega’s neck. He growls possessively as he continues to pound into the omega. _His_ omega.

The pain quickly ebbs away, and Rhys is soon back to moaning and calling out Jack’s name.

Without warning, Jack angles his thrusts in such a way that they focus solely on that little bundle of nerves that he knows drives Rhys wild. The smaller male is quickly a drooling mess of putty in his hands, his words incomprehensible and nonsensical. Perfect. Beautiful.

Before he knows it, Rhys is coming with a cry, fisting the sheets near his head and biting his lip hard enough to draw blood.

Rhys’ walls fluttering around his cock has Jack going over the edge. He grabs Rhys’ wrists in his hands, biting his bonding site again - not nearly as hard - as he thrusts in a few more times and then he's coming. He's filling Rhys with his seed and his knot is swelling.

Rhys purrs softly at the familiar stretch of Jack’s knot inside of him. He relaxes as Jack ceases his movements, locking himself in place. The older male maneuvers them so that they're laying on their sides, carefully avoiding the mess Rhys left on the sheets.

Jack admires his work on the back of Rhys’ neck, tracing his bite mark with his finger. The touch makes Rhys shudder and purr loudly.

“I love you, Jack,” the omega says tiredly. Jack can hear the smile in his voice.

“Love you, too, Kiddo. Take a nap. We’re gonna be stuck here a while.”

Rhys nods and allows himself to drift off. Jack watches the male, deep in thought.

How had he managed to snag someone as good as Rhys?


End file.
